Sexy Mafia
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Histoires courtes plus osées sur ce fandom que j'affectionne. A ne pas prendre au sérieux!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: All27  
Warning: Gros crack Lemon  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gokudera réfléchissait toujours avant de répondre aux questions même si elles étaient assez osées. Toutes ses allusions au sexe, le fumeur n'avait qu'une seule envie s'en griller une. Mais il était dans les bâtiments de l'école et Hibari allait sûrement le mordre à mort avec ses tonfas en métal lourd. Au point de se demander si le gardien des nuages comme Mukuro était ce qu'on appelait des sadiques. Ce jeu avec ses questions coquines lui avait donné ce genre d'idée et son boss semblait plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mure. Tout ce qui est érotique dépassait complètement le brun, il avait été forcé par Reborn d'être autour de cette table ce trival poursuit façon Vongola pour adulte était très spécial. Les questions étaient du genre : « Si un pluvieux et une brumiste font l'amour ensemble, l'enfant possédera-t-il les deux flammes ou en aura-t-il une une autre ? ». La situation amusait l'illusionniste, il en profitait pour pimenter un peu certaines questions en ajoutant quelques mots et pose subjectives par simple provocation. Ryohei criait à qui voulait l'entendre ou non que ce jeu est extrêmement gênant et enrichissant. Reborn les observait de loin et quand le moment se faisait opportun il tira sur tous les gardiens de Tsuna avec un sourire malicieux. Leur volonté ainsi réveillé, les hommes se tournaient vers le boss avec un regard plus qu'affamé. Yamamoto prenait soin de le déshabiller tandis que Gokudera massait le corps du brun avec admiration proclamant que le dixième était l'homme de sa vie. Mukuro embrassait sauvagement ce dernier puis quand ses fesses étaient libérées, il introduisait un doigt sans plus attendre. Le gardien du Soleil prenait la main du plus jeune et se mettait à la lécher avec grand soin.

Tsuna commençait à perdre pied petit à petit avec toutes ses intentions et commençait à gémir ses caresses des gardiens qui avait été choisi par le tueur au fédora. Il savait que c'était un coup de Reborn pour lui faire perdre sa virginité au plus vite. Un boss de mafia puceau ça ne le faisait vraiment pas puis Giotto l'avait bien fait à son âge avec ses propres gardiens. Le gardien de la tempête commençait à s'occuper de l'intimité du dixième tandis que Mukuro s'insérait lentement dans son postérieur de l'adolescent au regard caramel ce dernier étouffait un cri de douleur grâce au bon soin de Yamamoto lui procurait mais aussi ceux de Ryohei, bien que plus brusque mais venant de lui... C'était si doux que ça étonnait le ciel de cette famille aussi bizarre. Sa conscience était loin et les cris de plaisir sortaient de sa bouche ce qui encourageait ces hommes en rut à aller plus rapidement dans leur gestes respectifs. Le tuteur à la tétine jaune était satisfait de son coup de maître. Il savait que les gardiens de Tsuna avait tous un faible pour lui et même Hibari avait profiter de l'occasion pour mettre une main du brun sur son entre-jambe et comme le boss était en pleine extase, il bougeait ses mains par réflexes créant le plaisir du gardien du Nuages et du Soleil. Ils finirent par venir sur lui et dans lui pour Mukuro et s'endormaient quand il s'éloignait du brun, comme si la balle avait cet effet là. Épuisé, il tombait lui aussi dans le bras de Morphée mais heureux. Tsuna n'était plus puceau, Reborn avait accompli avec cette mission. Il pouvait s'en aller de nouveau.


	2. Souffle sur ma peau

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
**Personnages/Couples:** Yamamoto/Gokudera ou 8059  
**Défi: **Photo  
**Rating: **M  
**Nombre de mots: **155

OoOoOoOoO

Tes lèvres si près de mon cou, je ressens tellement de bonheurs en sentant ton souffle sur ma peau dévoilée sous mon envie ça fait si longtemps que je t'aimais en silence. Puis je t'ai dit tout car je n'en pouvais plus, Yamamoto tes yeux noirs m'hypnotise et tu m'as dit que mes cheveux gris comme ceux d'un ancien te plaisaient ainsi que mes yeux d'un vert si franc. Nos bagarres ne sont plus que des vieux souvenirs. Je sais que cette nuit sera longue et que nos corps se mélangeront avec une passion si dévorante qu'on pourrait nous comparer à deux bêtes sauvages mais ça sera si bon qu'on s'en fichera. Fanatique de base-ball prends-moi avant que ça soit moi qui le fasse. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. Nos âme ne feront plus qu'un. Mon admiration pour le dixième n'est pas ton ennemi car mes sentiments envers toi sont plus sincères.


End file.
